


Nothing But Your Shirt

by oli_darling



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Felix is horny okay, Fellas is it gay to jerk off in your best buds bed, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, no beta we die like Glenn, this is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oli_darling/pseuds/oli_darling
Summary: Sylvain is out for the night drinking, and Felix, despite knowing better, decides to give into his desires in his best friend and long time crushes room after finding his old dress shirt. It's just be his secret...that is, until Sylvain comes home earlier than expected
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Nothing But Your Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut lol also I love Sylvix and if u have any comments/opinions pls let me know!!

It was a freezing cold evening at Garech Mach. It had been raining again, and the air was so damp it would settle on your skin and chill you to the core. It was, my all counts, a stupid time to decide to go to the nearest tavern and drink. Or at least, this was what Felix thought of the matter.

During the years they had been at war, Felix had trained long and hard, as had most of his comrades. Now reunited at Garech Mach with the Professor everyone had taken a more jovial stance to the situation, if only for a short while. Plans needed to be made for the war. But for a few nights, old classmates and friends celebrated the return of their teacher. Felix couldn't imagine how they could be so reckless. Actually no - he couldn't imagine how Sylvain could be so reckless.

"Do you even care if you die, you imbecile?" The smaller man spat out when Sylvain told him the plans for the evening.

"Believe it or not, my sweet Felix, yes I do. But is there really much worth living if you don't enjoy it a little once in a while?" He said with a wink and that smile that sent Felix's mind on fire.

"We're at war, Sylvain. We should be training, not off out getting drunk and trying to get laid for goddess' sake"

Sylvain went as if to argue, then apparently decided it wasn't worth the attempt and instead simply sighed softly into the evening air. "I told them you wouldn't come. They sent me out to ask you thinking I could somehow persuade you to leave your beloved training dummies alone for one night. I told them if they thought that they didn't know you well enough at all" he said with a resigned smile.

"I'll catch you later then Fe. Will probably be a late one so I won't see you until....well. Until I've recovered from whatever happens tonight."

And there was that wink again, causing Felix to roll his eyes for what just have been the tenth time in this conversation alone, and nod his head curtly before turning back around to face the training dummies.

Sylvain half-exited the grounds before turning back. "Oh Fe, you know that book you borrowed on faith magic?" Felix huffed a little but nodded in recognition "any chance you could drop it back through my door at some point? Lin is going mad that I've had it away from him for so long. I should really get it back to him"

"Sure. I'm finished with it anyway, I'll drop it off on my way up later" Felix once again didn't grace the older with a goodbye, and turned back to his training as Sylvain left.

______________

It's late, thought Felix, exhausted and sweating from the physical exertion. The grounds felt eerily quiet, what with everyone apparently out drinking their responsibilities away. At least everyone's careless attitude had afforded him some privacy in the bathhouse.

Felix returned to his dorm room and groggily changed into his nightclothes - just a pair of loose fitting slacks as he preferred to sleep shirtless - before his eyes fell on an object on his desk.

 _Shit_. The book. Right

Grumbling to himself at having to leave his room again, despite the fact that Sylvain's was mere meters away, he grabbed the spellbook and the spare key Sylvain left with him (he was always getting locked out on his drunken escapades) and almost stormed to the other man's bedroom.

Flinging the book onto the desk he briefly surveyed the room, until one item caught his eye.

Draped over the back of the desk chair, amongst other clothing items, was a shirt Felix hadn't seen in years - since their academy days to be precise. It was the shirt Sylvain had worn the night of the ball.

Felix remembered it well, due in full to how completely inappropriate it was for the occasion. While most shirts buttoned up to at least the upper chest, this one afforded no such luxury. This was cut so low that virtually all of the wearer's chest would have to be visible. And that was exactly why Sylvain had worn it.

Felix remembered the moment he locked eyes on him that night across the room - chest mostly exposed, paired with a form fitting emerald blazer and dress pants. Felix had almost died on the spot.

To make things worse, he had asked him to dance. Felix had refused, of course, but after a couple of drinks he had given in to the other boys persistent nagging. As they had danced they were so close, Felix was certain the other could feel his heart rate increase so loud it throbbed in his ears. When Sylvain's hand pressed into the small of his back and pulled them closer together, Felix had sprung back in a panic at the thought of being found out. He had left the ball and they hadn't spoken of it since.

For five long years.

Now that same shirt lay discarded on the chair in Sylvain's dorm room, much like the other long forgotten clothes he had pulled aside when choosing what to wear for the evening. When they had returned to the monastery, everything had been exactly where they had left it, their old belongings almost taunting them of the time before the war that they would never get back.

Before Felix realised what he was doing, he was sat on the edge of the bed with the shirt in his hands, pressed close to his chest. He pulled it further towards his face and found to his amazement that it still smelled of Sylvain, despite the fact that he almost certainly hadn't touched it recently. Felix imagined that the whole drawer still smelled of him. There was most likely a discarded bottle of cologne or two in there.

The thought of that night at the ball coupled with the smell of Sylvain's grooming products still in the shirt was...doing things to Felix's body. He recoiled in panic for a moment as he found his own hand creeping up his own thigh instinctively.

Then, a dangerous thought struck him. Sylvain would be out all night. They all would. In fact, for all he knew, Felix might be the only soul from the academy still in Garech Mach. Who would see him here? He knew it was against his better judgement to...indulge his desires here. He should go back to his own room. But this was not an opportunity that had presented itself before certainly not one he expected to allow himself again. And after all, wasn't he deserving of some stress relief after his training session? He didn't usually do this - he had more important things to be doing - but occasionally his natural need for release would take over.

And so Felix made his choice.

He removed his pyjama slacks quickly, and, as the thought struck him to do so, he pulled the shirt over his head. It was far too big for him - Sylvain had been much broader than he was even back then - and the fabric draped over him and slipped off his shoulders due to the scandalously low neckline. Just the thought that he was here, in Sylvain's room, in Sylvain's bed doing this was enough to make Felix groan to himself as he began to touch his already embarassing hard cock through the fabric of the much too long shirt.

Felix had been in love with Sylvain as long as he could remember. Unfortunately for him, not only were they currently in the war to end all wars, but Sylvain was absolutely _categorically_ straight. In fact, Felix had seen him with so many girls he was convinced he was the straightest man in _all_ _Fodlan_. But as Felix continued to stroke himself desperately, barely bothering to conceal his moans, he imagined otherwise. He imagined Sylvain touching his hair, kissing his neck, putting his hands all over his body. He thought with a whimper of what it would feel like to have his best friend's mouth replace his own hand. To feel his fingers inside of him stretching him out until -

 ** _Click_**.

The latch swung open as the owner of the room burst through the doorway, letting the door click shut behind him.

It took Sylvain approximately half a second to realise that there was someone on his bed. It seemed to take many more seconds of uncomfortable silence for him to come to terms with the idea that he was seeing Felix on his bed, in his old dress shirt, looking positively debauched.

Felix felt his blood run cold. He had missed the sound of Sylvains approach, and there had not been even close to enough time to try to conceal the truth of what was happening. Though the shirt (just barely) kept him covered in the position he had frantically adapted, it was evident exactly what he had been doing moments before. Felix's hair was loose and still slightly dampened from the baths , his left shoulder fully exposed as the shirt hung loosely over his smaller frame. His cheeks were flushed crimson, lips swollen from biting them himself, and there was an obvious straining beneath he end of the shirt fabric that he was trying to conceal nontheless.

The two remained in silence for what felt like forever. It was Sylvain who spoke first. "I...decided not to stay out long tonight after all" After a few more seconds of silence "Felix what...what are you doing in here?" He asked, voice shaking, as though the answer wasn't exceedingly clear already.

The silence hung over them for a few seconds more as Felix composed himself as much as possible. "I...I came to return the book" he offered, giving a half hearted glance towards the book on the desk.

"Right. Yes. The book." Sylvain's eyes didn't leave Felix's face as he spoke, even though the younger man refused to meet his gaze. Then he huffed a small laugh despite the situation. "You know, last time I checked, you weren't required to strip off when returning a book. Maybe I've been going to the wrong libraries"

Felix shot a sharp glare at him then, and almost moved to get up and retaliate at the comment before apparently remembering his...situation. He then lost his composure.

"Look. I'm sorry. Please just let me just leave for tonight and... Give me time to process this before I have to explain...this." His voice shook and cracked as he spoke.

Sylvain had not stopped staring at him, expressionless. Felix wasn't even convinced he was listening. Why should he listen? He'd just found his best friend in his bed, in his shirt, clearly jerking off. He was probably too in shock to listen right now. Felix felt sick as the reality of the situation continued to crash around him. He snapped back to attention when he heard the lock on the door click. He had... _locked the door_?

"Sylvain? What are you.." the redhead was moving towards the bed. Still mostly expressionless, but with something else now. There was another look in his eyes that Felix was pretty sure he hadn't seen before.

Sylvain removed his coat and placed it over the chair as Felix sat barely a few meters away from him on the bed, frozen. Then he turned to Felix, and in one fluid motion, picked him up from the bed and moved him until he was standing with his back against the desk, and the taller man directly in front of him, holding him by the hips against the wooden structure.

The younger man was pretty sure he was redder than he had ever been in his life, and almost definitely the most vulnerable. Though he knew that if he wanted to he could push Sylvain away and run back to his own dorm room, he did not move, just stared up in panic and confusion at his friend who held him in place there.

"Tell me, Felix." His voice had changed now. He still sounded on edge but now there was something more. Something that matched the look in his eyes.

"Tell you..what?" Felix muttered, refusing to make eye contact. Sylvain moved to pin both of Felix's hands behind his back and against the desk with just one of his own. He then brought his free hand up to Felix's jaw and turned it to force him to look up at him. "Tell me _why_ Felix. Why are you in here?"

"I think it's pretty obvious what I was doing" Felix managed to say the words in something resembling his typical snarky attitude despite the situation. He then immediately scolded himself in his head for doing so.

"No, Felix." Sylvain moved closer, pressing the other man's body closer to both the desk and himself. "Tell me why in _here_ , specifically. Your dorm room is meters away from here. Why do this in my room. In my bed. _In my shirt_?" Felix opened his mouth but no words came out. He continued to flush even deeper red than he thought possible. "What were you thinking of Felix?"

That stopped him dead in his thoughts. "What....what was I thinking of?"

"Yes, well you were in here groaning and making this much of a _mess_ of yourself, I want to know what you were thinking of you get you in such a state" A natural authority had crept back into Sylvain's voice by now. It made Felix weak at the knees. He could tell that Sylvain was not going to relent, and by this point he was in too deep for it to really matter what he said anymore.

"You" he muttered under his breath. "Sorry what was that Fe, I didn't hear you" "You, you _moron_. I was clearly thinking about you. Why else would I be doing this in here?" The sudden outburst seemed to startle both of them, with something akin to surprise flicking across Sylvain's face before his expression darkened again, deeper than before.

Felix thought it must be disgust he was seeing in the others eyes. He had really done it now. He had ruined _everything_. And he called Sylvain insatiable...look at him now. "I know you probably won't be able to look at me the same anymore. If you want me to leave I will. I'll stay out of your way. We can go our separate ways and I won't bother you again."

Felix had to fight off the tears beginning to form as he rapidly spoke the words. But Sylvain just...laughed warmly. Still pressing Felix back against the desk, perhaps even moreso. "Oh _Fe_ , I always knew you were a little slow on the uptake with this kind of thing, but you seem to have gotten completely the wrong end of the stick"

At Felix's bewildered expression he continued. "This is all quite a shock to me, I will admit. I never thought I'd see the day you...anyway. But, Fe, I'm not disgusted in you or anything of the sort. Seeing you like this, all messed up in my old shirt, touching yourself to the thought of me in my bed..." He had fully leant in now, breath hot against Felix's ear as the younger mans heart beat raised drastically at the sensation. "Fe, this is probably the _hottest thing I've ever had the pleasure of seeing"_

With those words Felix breathed in sharply, and moments later let out a desperate, involuntary sound as Sylvain pressed his lips to his throat and began training hot, wet kisses from there to his jaw. Sylvain then pulled away slightly to hold Felix's jaw in his hand as he looked him dead in the eyes, and Felix identified the mystery look that had been there throughout their conversation. Hunger. Sylvain closed the distance between them, and Felix instinctively whined into the kiss.

It took him a few moments to realise that it was, in fact, him who had made the sound. The shock at the situation - Sylvain was kissing him - gave way quickly to his own desire, kissing back hungrily and carelessly. The two men kissed as though they were fighting, grasping at each others hair, clothes, shoulders; they kissed as though they had been starving for this. Maybe they had.

Sylvain pressed further into Felix, grinding against his hips, trapping him between himself and the table further. Felix groaned at the pressure, remembering suddenly that he was completely naked from the waist down, wearing nothing but Sylvains shirt and, now, already embarassingly hard again from the contact. He was certain that Sylvain must be able to feel it.

Sylvain broke the kiss, flushed and panting a little, but did not pull away from Felix. "What was I doing to you, in this daydream of yours, Fe?" He ground his hips a little harder into Felix's, eliciting a soft moan. "I'd love to know what you were thinking of". He returned to lick a strip up Felix's jaw as he shuddered below him.

"Fuck you" Felix again spat out before remberbing his predicament, and seeing how Sylvain was patiently, but expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "I-I was thinking about you. Touching me. Kissing me. Fucking me. I- I want you to-"

Sylvain captured his mouth with another kiss before he could say any more. Felix had never been one to fumble his words. He was nothing if not blunt. But hearing him say so clearly what he wanted, and that what he wanted was for his best friend to fuck him, was something Sylvain never thought he would hear. Sylvain practically growled with need as he kissed Felix now, biting his lip and invading his mouth with his tongue, gripping the bare skin of his hips hard enough to leave bruises.

His hands travelled further and he grabbed at Felix's ass, surprising him and making the smaller man gasp. "Wait. Stop". Felix pushed Sylvains chest just hard enough to create a small distance between them.

Sylvain immediately took his hands away from Felix and half lifted them up in an apologetic stance. Concern laced his expression. "What's wrong Fe? Too far? We don't have to...you know...if you don't want-"

"It's not that." Felix cut him off. "It's just...you're, aren't you...you're _straight_ " The confusion in his voice was evident, though the question came out more as a statement.

Sylvain visibly relaxed at this, letting out a soft laugh. "Fe, what exactly about this current situation is telling you that I'm totally straight? I'd _love_ to know." The glint in his eyes was playful as he pointed out the obviousness of how the circumstances conflicted with Felix's statement.

"So, what then? You're bi? Have you ever...you know, done anything with a guy before?" Felix couldn't help the blush that crept back up his cheeks as he asked the questions on his mind.

"No...not exactly. That is, I've never had sex with a man before. In fact you're actually the first man I've kissed, can you believe it" He huffed a nervous laugh as he spoke.

"So what is this then. Am I just your experiment to...to _figure out_ if you're into it?" As Felix's voice broke slightly as he spoke, Sylvain understood what was actually being asked and immediately moved to hold the other man close again.

"Oh Fe, no, goddess no. I wouldn't use you like that." He moved forward so they were chest to chest, cupping Felix's face in his hands and tilting it up to meet his eye. "To tell you the truth Fe, the only reason I know I'm into guys is because I've wanted you for so long. I've never wanted any other man, and to be completely honest there's no girl I've ever wanted this much either." His hand was shaking slightly as he began to run it through Felix's hair gently. "I didn't think you were into me too or I would have done this much sooner. I've wanted you for as long as I can remember but...I was too scared to tell you, or anyone else for that matter. Figured my father would lose it if he thought I loved a man. No way of passing my crest on, and all that."

He smiled softly, and Felix could see tears beginning to form in the taller man's eyes as he spoke. He had known Sylvain almost his entire life, and knew that he had never seen him this genuine before with anything. He knew, as much as he could barely believe it was happening, that this was real. Felix pushed back up on his toes to kiss Sylvain softly, and both sunk back into the kiss.

It was slower and much more deliberate than before, tracing their tongues over each others mouths, pulling each other closer. It wasn't long, though, before Sylvain once again shifted his position to press his leg between Felix's and the swordsman again moaned into the others mouth, deepening the kiss and pulling Sylvain further into him by his shirt. He began undoing the buttons, and soon Sylvains bare chest was under his hands and pressing into him. Then Sylvain backed up, pulling Felix away from the desk with him, before picking him up and carrying him over to the bed.

There Felix lay with his hair, now loose, splayed out over the pillow. His skin was flushed and he was breathing heavily. Sylvains old shirt was no longer doing anything to hide his erection, now leaking and desperate for attention as the redhead looked down at him with a look that could only be described as predatory. Sylvain stood up and made short work of removing his own belt and trousers before returning to the bed to position himself over Felix, pulling the swordsmans legs to rest either side of his hips as he leaned down to kiss him again.

Felix felt like he could lose himself forever like this, pressed into the mattress by the weight of his best friend's body, lips against his neck. Then Sylvain reached between them and started stroking him, finally, and Felix knew that he needed more. "Syl, shit, _please_ "

Sylvain removed his hand and Felix actually whined at the loss, until he realised the other man's intentions. Sylvain moved down the bed until he was level with Felix's hips. He offered one glance up to lock eyes with his friend, before taking his cock straight to the back of his mouth. "Fuck Syl, oh _fuck_."

Felix could barely contain himself, he was certain he had never been this hard in his life. He couldn't help but rock his hips up into the redheads mouth, and Sylvain didn't seem to mind at all, taking him deeper and continuing to press his hands into Felix's thighs as he did so. "C-close Syl, shit". This only seemed to encourage Sylvain further, as he promptly took Felix to the hilt in his throat.

Felix cried out and, within moment's, came down his best friend's throat. Pulling off with a lewd, wet noise, Sylvain moved back up the bed to kiss Felix. Felix's orgasm had almost knocked him out with its intensity, but he was kept grounded by the knowledge that Sylvain hadn't come yet. As they kissed he began kneading his erection with his palm. " _Fe_ ", he moaned brokenly, grinding himself into Felix's hand.

"I still want you to fuck me" Felix blurted out, in a burst of honestly spurred on by his post-orgasm haze.

"Are-are you sure? We don't have to right now if-"

"Yes. I'm fucking sure you moron." There was no bite to his words as he pulled the larger man impossibly closer into a kiss so aggressive it drove him wild.

Felix felt Sylvain reach into a drawer for something before returning a few seconds later to press a newly oiled finger against Felix's hole. The feeling was wholly unfamiliar, causing a shiver to take over his body for a moment. "Have you...done this before, Fe?" Sylvain was hesitant, not daring to go further until he knew for sure Felix wanted this.

"..no. I haven't. But I want to. With you."

"Fe, I-"

"I said I want to, did you get that or are you deaf as well as stupid?"

Sylvain couldn't help but smirk at his new lover's sharp tongue despite the situation, and, looking Felix dead in the eyes, sunk his finger inside.

Felix gasped, but did not break eye contact. Once he adjusted to the intrusion, Sylvain began to move. It wasn't long before Felix needed more, and the redhead obliged, sinking a second, and then a third finger into Felix's tight hole. Felix was moaning openly by now, grinding himself down on Sylvains finger, until he crooked them suddenly and hit a spot that had Felix seeing stars. The noise Felix made was almost feral, reaching out to grab Sylvains arm while his head fell back into the pillows in pleasure.

Then, Sylvain stopped. As he withdrew his fingers, Felix grumbled a hazy complaint. That was, until he saw Sylvain removing his small clothes and spreading the oil over his own erection. Felix had seen Sylvains cock before, they had bathed together countless times over the years. But nothing could prepare him for the sight of him there in front of him, fully hard, dripping, and **_huge_**. He gulped down air as the thought crossed his mind, _can I take this_?

He didn't have much time to think, though, because Sylvain was back on top of him, nudging his legs apart with his own, and pressing the head of his cock against Felix's entrance. "Are you ready?" His voice was raspy and full of need in Felix's ear.

"Yes. Im ready. Please." And with that Sylvain sunk into him. Felix had never felt this full. He felt his body stretch around Sylvain in a euphoric mix of pain and pleasure. Sylvain set a brutal pace, and Felix's eyes rocked back in his skull as he was fucked senseless into the mattress. He seemed to lose all ability to hold a thought. The only words he could manage were _fuck, shit,_ and the occasional shout of the other's name.

Sylvain wasn't much different, moaning a chorus of " _goddess_ , Fe, you're so _tight_ ", "so good for me", "Fe, baby, _fuck_ " into his neck as he pounded into him relentlessly. He found the spot that had Felix screaming out again and hit it repeatedly.

"Syl- close" Felix managed. Sylvain wrapped his hand between them and stroked Felix's cock a few times before he couldn't take anymore, and he was coming onto his chest between them and into Sylvain's hand. As he tightened around him Sylvain managed a few more erratic thrusts before his climax, coming deep inside Felix with a shudder.

After a moment, he rolled over to the side and rested his head against Felix's shoulder. They both lay there for a while, staring at the ceiling, out of breath and overcome with post-orgasm bliss.

Then Sylvain turned to face Felix. "You know I love you, right?" Felix looked at him for a moment before nodding softly, the hint of a smile on his lips.

"Don't make me say it again, but I love you too, you idiot"

Sylvains grin was the widest Felix had ever seen it.


End file.
